Harmony
by aliceinneverland21
Summary: A young orphan girl who has no idea who she is, finds out she is so much more than that. When a stranger whisks her away to a strange camp where the kids are talented in strange criteria, and nothing is as it appears to be. Will she find out who she is? and maybe even find love along the way?
1. Chapter 1

I bit my lip hoping to choke back the sob forming in my throat. I'm so tired of being so different than everyone else. My brown eyes glossed over, threatening tears I wouldn't let fall. Not here, not in front of them. Instead, I straightened my spine, threw my long blond hair over my shoulder, and walked out of the room, out the orphanage, out of the torture I'd been enduring for the past 16 years of my life. I had no records, no legal name, not even a trace to who my parents are. But here I am, leaving the only security I'd ever known. I, Harmony, am ready to start my life away from the mean girls who bully me every day. So what if I can't read like they can? I'm really good at a lot of things. Like, fighting. I seemed to be really good at that when I was younger. It seemed like I got in a new fight with a new victim every day. As I grew older, my self control grew and the fighting stopped. Although sometimes when I got really angry I'd walk to the gym down the street and do some damage to the torn up punching bag they had in the alley behind the building. I just kept walking, fingering the golden locket around my neck. The only connection I had to my parents. There was nothing inside of it though unfortunately. I searched the small golden heart to find any clue to who I was since I was old enough to walk. I was a rare case. I was given to the orphanage the day I was born by a gorgeous woman, who claimed to be a nurse. She said my mother died in child labor and that I had no other family, but she gave me a locket and said my mother wanted me to have it. You'd think my mom would've put some sort of picture or note in it...nothing. I tried to track the nurse down several years later, but it was like she never existed. She didn't bring any papers with me, so I have no leads as to where I belong. I only know my name is Harmony, because that was the name she gave the nuns who look after us. I never even received a last name.

Suddenly, I felt someone grab my upper arm. It was a boy, around my age, with gorgeous, purple?, eyes, and brown shaggy hair that fell right above his eyes. He was a good foot taller than me, and his arms seemed quite defined. In fact, I caught myself staring at his perfectly chiseled biceps before I worked up the courage to look in his strangely colored eyes.

"Harmony, you shouldn't have left the orphanage." His eyes were filled with a terror, the kind you might feel if you had a gun pointed at you, and you realized you just ran out of time.

"How do you know who I am?!" I demanded. This stranger, beautiful as he may be, was starting to terrify me.

"I am your protector, I was assigned to protect you, and you are in quite a bit of danger now that the human girls are no longer masking your scent."

"Excuse me?!" He began frantically trying to pull me back in the direction of the orphanage.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed, I began to fight against him, but he was so much stronger than I was. I did however slow him down quite a bit.

"Just please listen to me Harmony, I know things you just don't understand yet. You must go back." So the nuns must have hired him to keep the runaways from well...running away.

"Please! Don't take me back there. They're all so mean to me. I...I'm different than they are, I don't fit in." I began pleading with him. Pleading for my freedom. He stared into my eyes for what seemed like 5 minutes. He must've seen the complete horror I felt by the idea of returning to that hell hole, because he sighed.

"Fine. But that means we have to go to camp." He released his hold on my arm.

"Camp? Look, no offense, but I don't even know who you are, I'm definitely not going anywhere with you."

"I told you Harmony, I am your protector, and 'no offense' but you don't really have a choice in the matter. However, you may choose whether we do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I'll scream! You can't just kidnap me!"

"Its not kidnapping you if I happen to be saving you. And I'm your protector, trust me, your parents are JUST fine with me taking you to camp." The color drained from my face.

"My parents...my mother is dead, and my father wasn't in the picture." He laughed.

"No, your mother and father are both very much alive, I can tell you about them if you'd like. BUT, you have to comply to what I say, and you have to come with me to camp." I had nothing to lose, why shouldn't I go along.

"I'll comply to SOME of what you say, and you have to pay for everything." He shook his head and chuckled.

"They said she would be stubborn. Talk about the understatement of the century. You got it princess. Follow me." He led me across the street to a black shiny motorcycle. He handed me the helmet and revved the engine.

"Hop on Princess." He nodded to the back of his bike.

"Don't call me Princess." I said as I sat on the ride to my destiny.


	2. Chapter 2- The fury and the fight

We rode for what seemed like hours, I had my arms wrapped around the strangers waist, trying as hard as I could to hold on. But it had been hours, and my arms were getting numb. Finally the man who had taken me pulled into a small diner.

"We'll stop here, I'm starving and I'm sure your hungry too. We'll stay at the hotel across the street for the night, tomorrow we'll go to the dealership and I'll trade in my bike for a truck...camp is kind of a long drive." He got off the bike and I tried to follow. However, my legs failed me, I felt myself falling towards the black asphalt. I reached out to grab onto something, but the man already had his arms around me, and MY arms had found his neck as an anchor to keep from sprawling to the hard ground. I looked up to see concern in his gorgeous purple eyes, and I met his look with one of gratitude. He had long black eye lashes, that framed his beautiful eyes perfectly. He eye brows were creased, and slightly bushy. I felt myself blush as I realized, I had been staring. But who could blame me? This man was absolute perfection. He had no flaws. I was suddenly in complete desperation to know absolutely everything I could about this man. After all, he was beautiful; and he was the first person to ever want to 'protect me'. No one had ever cared about me, or even notice me before he came along. I opened my mouth to say thank you, but instead a question that had been haunting my mind escaped.

"Why me?"

"Well, you've always been clumsy, but uh, I think anybody would fall after being on a bike for 3 hours, especially on their first time." He explained as he helped me up. He thought I was referring to my stumble. I followed him into the diner, he held the door open for me like a gentlemen. I sat at a booth, as he walked up to the front, I noticed his attire for the first time. He was wearing a plain white V-neck, and black skinny jeans, with a black leather jacket. Once again I caught myself staring at his perfection. He made his way back to the table, I quickly diverted my attention, making it seem like I was checking out the diner. It was a quaint little place, the kind of diner most small towns have. Red booths, ugly checkered tile flooring, weird lights, and a juke box in the corner. It even had the typical biker sitting at the bar eating a burger and drinking a coffee. He sat down across from me, and my attention was returned to him.

"I ordered you a chocolate shake and a burger, hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all." I replied quickly. I'm sure it was better than the stuff the nuns tried to pass off as food anyways.

"So um...what's your name?" I asked. He chuckled and lowered his head, but he looked up at me through his shaggy brown hair, and gorgeous black lashes. The way he looked at me made the breath catch in my throat, there was such adoration there, such passion...

"Bradley Seth Mathews at your service, most people call me Seth though."

"Okay, Seth, how exactly do you know who I am?"

"I told you, I am your protector."

"Yeah, but see, the thing is, I don't exactly know what that means."

"I'll explain everything, but I need you to take a breath, and open your mind first. Because its going to sound like madness, especially since you were raised by nuns, in a monotheistic society." I took a deep breath and stared at him, waiting for the answers to the questions that were plaguing my mind.

"Your name is Harmony, no last name, because you won't be in need of one. Your mother and father are alive, but their relationship might be a bit gross to you. You are meant to do a lot of really wonderful things in your lifetime, and I suppose that it starts now. I was assigned to protect you, specifically by your mother, when your last protector was killed. There are a lot of people who want to get to you Harmony, because you are very powerful, and are going to have quite the influence on the world as we know it."

"Who is my mother?"

"The greek Goddess of love and beauty, Aphrodite. Your father is the greek God of Gods, Zeus. You are going to be the one to restore peace and harmony among Olympus."

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" I demanded. I began to get really angry. How dare he take me 3 hours away from my only home, make me believe he cared, and then try to make me look stupid.

"Harmony, please I'm telling you the truth! I told you to keep an open mind, please don't be angry with me!" He pleaded with me and his eyes...his eyes began glossing over, as if the idea of me being angry with him was the most troubling thing that he had ever experienced. I felt my resolve soften.

"How do I know that this is all true, the things you're saying, they don't even make sense."

"Look, at the locket. Open it up."

"Seth, there is nothing inside of this locket, I've searched for something in it since I was a baby."

"Just do it."

I sighed, and did as he asked. Suddenly a light song started protruding from the delicate heart that hung right above my chest.

'_You are a beautiful Melody,_

_created to bring peace and Harmony,_

_You will bring greatness, and beauty, and truth,_

_You will have supporters to follow you,_

_You'll bring a new reign,_

_One free of power, no longer corrupt, _

_But one made from love, one greater than all._

"Is that...?" I began, but I couldn't let her name fall from my lips, it was all just so much to take in, and I refused to try to figure out the meaning at this moment.

"Your mother? No. One of her Prophetic fairies most likely. That song is your prophecy. I'm sure your mother had some input in it though. Most prophetess' don't compliment the ones seeking knowledge."

"My mom...Aphrodite...and Zeus? wouldn't that make me a...?"

"Goddess? Yes. Unfortunately there are a couple of guards who think of you as a threat, and rightfully so."

"But they can't change my blood? And why be scared of me? I'm an orphan. I'm harmless."

"No, your the daughter of two Gods. One being the most powerful God out there, and they can change your blood. Well, they can remove part of your blood, I don't know what actually happened. There are rumors of Hera creating a potion, but I personally think it was Hades."

"Please lets just slow down, this is ridiculous, I can't believe you. I'm sorry but I've had enough." I began to get out of the booth, he reached for me, but the lights suddenly went out. I heard a screeching noise, it sounded what I imagined to be like a pterodactyl.

"Harmony! -reeeehhhhh- Harmony, you're coming with me!" I looked up and saw this disgusting birdlike creature. It looked slimy, and I could see in the friggin dark!

"A FURY!" I heard Seth yell. "Harmony, get under the table, NOW!" I saw him pull something out of his jacket, did it grow? Into something long and silver...is that a sword?

I grabbed a knife off the table and ran to help him. That thing had cornered him, and it looked like it took a chunk out of his shoulder. I stabbed the thing in the foot.

"-Reehhhh- Haarmmony." The thing smiled. I thought I was going to puke. It had its attention focused on me, but it was short lived.

"HARMONY RUN!" Seth shouted. Yeah right. This was crazy, and it was a lot to process, and I still wasn't sure if I believed it, but I do know that Seth is the only person who has ever cared about me, I was sure as hell not gonna lose that now. Seth stabbed the thing in the back, causing it to divert its attention, once again to him. I grabbed another knife off of the table next to me, and hid it behind my back.

"Hey! I'm the one you want, leave him be!" The thing turned back to me, It began slowly making its way over to me, My hand tightened around the knife, but before I could stab it, Seth jumped on the things back and stuck his sword through its chest. The thing disappeared into thin air. Seths sword clattered to the floor, and he claimed it.

"C'mon we gotta get out of here." I followed him without saying a word. We got into the parking lot, I sat and watched quietly as he hot wired a truck.

"Get in." He said. I did as I was told.

"Buckle up." I did that too. I didn't mean to be cold to him, but I didn't have any other option that to collapse into a silence, so that maybe my mind could process everything that happened. Seth never lied. It was all true. But that left me with one question. What am I? I wasn't going to ask Seth though. He looked as if he was on the verge of blowing up. His fists were clenching the steering wheel, His foot was stomped on the gas pedal, and we were going over 100 miles an hour on the highway. I didn't know where we were going, nor where we were. I didn't really care though. I've never had anything to live for, but now, Seth cared about me, someone cared about me, and because of that, I'd follow him to the ends of the Earth, and go along with whatever crazy shit he came up with. I realized that when I risked my life to protect his. Suddenly he pulled the truck over to the side of the road.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU HARMONY!?" He yelled at me. He was turned towards me, hands clenched in fists, and he looked like he was about to kill somebody.

"I beg your pardon!?"

"WHY WOULD YOU RISK YOUR LIFE LIKE THAT?! I TOLD YOU TO STAY UNDER THE TABLE."

"If I had done what you said, we would probably both be dead. Do you understand that?!"

"ITS MY JOB TO DIE FOR YOU HARMONY. IM YOUR PROTECTOR, IM HERE TO PROTECT. WHAT IF YOU HAD DIED? I WOULDVE FAILED AT MY DUTY, I WOULDVE BEEN CURSED BY YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER!" So that's why he's protecting me. He doesn't actually care about me at all. He only cares for my well being because it will ensure his. I felt my heart sink into my stomach, and my eyes gloss over. I wanted to scream at him, tell him to forget it, I'll tell my parents to find me someone else, so that it wont be a bother to him anymore, but all I could allow myself to say was, "If you had died and I had lived, I would be all alone, scared and confused." He sighed. He put the truck back in drive, and I felt us move again. Five minutes ago I wanted to follow him across the universe, now all I wanted was to get as far away from him as I could. I stared out the window, looking at the stars, trying to hold back tears. Being tortured my entire life, never having the comfort of a family, nothing hurt as bad as this. Was I heartbroken? I think I am. I think I had given him my heart, without even realizing it, because he was the only one I had to receive it. How stupid of me, he never even asked for it, and he sure as hell didn't want it. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3- mothers and snickerdoodles

I woke up with the worst feeling in the world. My eyes were so heavy, and my throat was sore. My neck was aching terribly, and I could go for a stretch of my long legs. It took me a minute to recognize my surroundings, I was inside of an old truck, this was definitely not the orphanage. For a few wonderful moments, I was able to see the beautiful man next to me, and enjoy his breathtaking good looks, before it all came rushing back to my mind. But when it did, it felt like the world crashed on my shoulders. Suddenly, not only was my heart in pieces, but my head was pounding in my skull.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. You know you slept for almost 2 days!" The gorgeous guy next to me smiled, and for a moment I could almost forget the awful way he yelled at me, and forget the pain I felt when I found out all he wanted was to save my life so that I could save his. It was nothing personal with him, but I had been foolish enough to think it was. I couldn't reply to him, not now, maybe not ever. All I knew is that when we got to this camp, or wherever he was taking me, I was going to turn around and go back to the orphanage. I couldn't take being near him any longer. I didn't want to believe the stories he's told me, about who I am, and what I was meant for, but there was some crazy stuff happening, and he was the only one who had provided any answers at all up to this point. Maybe wherever we're going there will be more answers for me.

"Oh c'mon Harmony, I'm sorry for yelling at you, I was just worried about you. I didn't want you to get hurt. I guess I should probably thank you. For risking your life for me and all."

"Just...stop. talking, please." It was all I could get out, and I shouldn't have let it, because suddenly I was sobbing, water falling from my eyes, my cheeks red with anger for letting myself slip, and I was trying so hard to catch my breath. The stress, the sadness, and the hurt, I'd been feeling my entire life finally bubbled over into this one moment, and there was no stopping it. I don't remember much at that point, except for the feeling of the truck stopping and the feeling of warm strong arms wrapping around me. He was shhing me and telling me it'd be okay, and it eventually worked, my sob fest dulled to a couple of sniffles and silent tears. I listened to the beat of his heart, and let it calm me. I didn't want his help, I didn't want him to be so calming and appealing to me, I wanted to feel the way to him as he did to me, a strictly business type of relationship. I didn't even know why I was so upset about him not caring. No ones ever cared about me, why is he any different? Because he made me believe other wise. He's the first person who has actually made me think that maybe there was someone out there who might actually care about me. I was mistaken.

"I'm sorry, I don't usually let myself breakdown like this. But you didn't have to stop, I would've been fine."

"Harmony, please don't shut me out." I looked up at his gorgeous purple eyes and, I couldn't do anything but stare at him.

"Tell me whats wrong Harmony. Please." His eyes pleaded with mine, and I felt my lips become a traitor to my mind, because I heard myself tell him everything.

"I thought you cared about me Seth. I finally thought I found someone to care about me, but you don't. You only care about my well being to ensure yours. I've never been loved, or even noticed before...And you came along and you made me believe...I was stupid, and I mistook your job as compassion, and even fondness, so I sincerely apologize."

"All of this...Harmony you think I don't care about you? I've watched over you for the past three years. I think your smart, and strong, and talented, and beautiful...so god damned beautiful I can't even think. The way you look at me, your golden eyes look at me, and I feel like I'm better. Its like you see me as something so much more than I am, and I want to live up to that for you. I want to be better for you. I've grown fond of you over the years Harmony, I even...I would give my life for yours in a heartbeat, and not because its my job, but because I care about you. I want you to live, happily, and get all of the things you've been deprived of your entire life. My curse? Is to be sent to Hades underworld, where he will do everything in his power to use me against you. That's what I don't want to happen, I don't want to be your biggest liability Harmony." I don't know what came over me, but I felt myself lift up and kiss him. It was amazing, I felt my heart speed up and butterflies erupted in my tummy, and he pulled away.

"I care about you Harmony, but not in that way, we could never be...this. I'm sorry." I felt myself deflate. I wouldn't let him see me break again. He put the truck back in drive and within ten minutes, we were at the 'camp' he was talking about. Camp Half Blood, training center for demi Gods. Which apparently I was considering humans were not allowed within the gate. Seth led me to the back of the camp, I met someone named Chreon. He took me away from Seth and led me to his office.

"You may ask me questions, I know you have a lot of them."

"Yes, um, Seth, mentioned a potion, or something, I'm not a Goddess...what exactly does that make me?"

"You are a demi God. Half human half God, and we don't know for sure it was a potion, however that is the rumor going around. None of us actually know how you became part human. But we have a list of suspects."

"Who?"

"Hera, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Ares, and Hephaestus."

"why would all of those people...er..Gods...want to harm me? Wait, isn't Zeus my father?"

"Yes, Zeus is your father. Poseidon and Hades are terrified of losing power, and you my dear, have a lot of it. Hera and Hephaestus are just very jealous. Hephaestus generally doesn't get jealous, but I imagine having a wife that cheats on you constantly can get old quite quickly. Not to mention, Zeus is the one who arranged their marriage in the first place. And Aphrodite refuses to have children with him, but she had one with Zeus and she's quite fond of you, much more than her other daughters. Ares...Ares just like conflict and you are a great way to start it. As far as your father...he thinks you should've never been created, in fact he's afraid you will bring his undoing, and blames you for being born. I could definitely see why he would want you gone. I guess his reasoning goes back to being power hungry as well. If it weren't for Aphrodite being so protective of you, I'm afraid you would probably be dead by now. "

"I see. Why does Aphrodite love me so much?"

"That's something you'd have to ask her. We've always wondered the same thing. We thought power, but Aphrodite has never been one to want power, and in all honesty, we all thought she'd try to destroy you when you were born. You were said to be prettier than she is, and I personally believe you are. Beauty has always been one of Aphrodite's biggest concerns. But she didn't, she took you under her wing, and well mothered you. Until you became a demi-God and rules prohibited her from having contact with you. Although I feel like Poseidon might have that rule lifted soon, what with Percy and all."

"Who?"

"Percy Jackson son of Poseidon."

"I see."

"You have a huge destiny Harmony."

"So I've heard."

"Come. I'll show you to your quarters and introduce you to the camp."

I followed Chreon outside, and to a little cottage in a private little grove. I had my own pond, with beautiful flowers surrounding it. My bedroom was gorgeous, and my closet was huge. It was the most beautiful place I'd ever seen. I had my own kitchen, and a huge television. My favorite feature was a staircase that led to a little loft, where shelves and shelves of CDs stood. Music was my passion, and now I had tons of it. Through the double doors in the loft, a beautiful white marble balcony was located, and it over looked the grove and pond. I noticed my cottage was blocked from the rest of the camp by two willow trees, that seemed to stand as a doorway.

"Those Willow trees are meant as a boundary. No one can step foot past them, unless you allow them to. Your mother had this place built for you after she gave you to the orphanage. Now, come with me to the mess hall." I followed him to a large cafeteria. He threw a glass goblet down on the floor and the entire room stopped and stared at him. Briefly, all of the attention was shortly redirected to me. I saw mouths drop, and gasps. Then the whispering started. I felt tears sting my eyes, I was so used to being the outsider, I hoped it would be different here...they all think I'm a freak too. Just like the girls at the orphanage.

"HUSH UP!" Chreon shouted, "THIS IS HARMONY. DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE AND ZEUS. RESTORER OF PEACE IN OLYMPUS. I EXPECT YOU TO TREAT HER WITH THE UPMOST RESPECT, AND TREAT HER LIKE THE LEADER SHE IS TO BECOME." I was shocked. He turned to me, and kneeled. "Speak to your followers Harmony, lead us." Speak to my people? I don't know what to say! Hell I didn't even know who I was day ago. I gulped, and blushed as I felt hundreds of eyes on me. Then a voice spoke in my mind.

'_Harmony, say what I tell you to: _

_'I was raised as an orphan, with a bunch of nuns and cruel girls, who picked on me, my entire life. I've never fit in anywhere, and I'm overwhelmed with joy at the fact that you all look at me as a leader. I am honored, that you all think highly of me, and respect me. But I cannot accept the role as your leader, not when I still have so many questions left to be answered, and so many lessons to be learned. If destiny chooses me to restore peace among the Gods later on in my life, then so be it, but as of now, I need to train, and learn, so that one day if need be, I can be a good leader to you all. Thank you'_

I repeated the speech word for word. Suddenly I had the entire room cheering for me. They were all kneeling, in respect for me! A girl who doesn't even have a last name. I suddenly felt hands on my elbow, pulling me towards the buffet of food. I recognized his touch without even looking at him. I yanked my arm away from him.

"Harmony, you NEED to eat. It's been days."

"Thanks 'protector' but I can take care of myself." I snapped, I stalked over to the buffet line and grabbed a plate, leaving Seth staring after me.

"Hey, I uh liked your speech." A cute boy with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair had came over to me, while I filled my plate with various meats and breads.

"Thank you," I smiled at him, "I'm Harmony." I gave him my hand to shake, which he took.

"Percy, Percy Jackson." He smiled.

"Right, Chreon told me about you...well kind of. He only told me that you were the son of Poseidon and he was trying to get the rule of Gods not speaking to their children lifted because of you."

"Yeah, um well that's because its extremely rare for a child to be born to the big 3, my dad happens to be super attached to me."

"I'm sorry, I don't really know much about all of this greek mythology stuff...the big 3?"

"Yeah. Um, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades."

"Right. well um, thanks for the info. I feel like I could use quite a bit of it."

"Don't worry, you'll catch on quick. And hey, if you ever need any help with anything, I'd be honored. I live in that cottage on the beach. Stop by anytime." He smiled and walked away. Well he's nice I thought.

"Hey Percy! Wait up!" I hurried to catch up with him. "Do you mind if I sit with you and your friends? I don't really know anyone else..."

"Um, well yeah, we'd be happy to have you, but Seth belongs to the house of Athena, he and I aren't really friends."

"Why? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Athena and Poseidon hate each other, he and I almost got into it over my friend Annabeth,house of Athena, a few months ago, I wouldn't like if he joined us."

"Don't worry Percy, me either." I said coldly, directing my words at him, hoping he could hear them. Percy introduced me to his friend Grover (who was part goat? wtf?) and he explained Athena and Poseidon's fued that lasted all this time over the God of the ancient city of Athens. It was actually pretty interesting, and so was Percy. He had a lot of good stories, and I enjoyed hearing them. He was a great story teller, and I was fascinated. The time flew and I was pretty tired, and looking forward to that amazing bed my mother got for me.

"Hey, um, I'd love to walk you to your place...if you'd like." Percy asked me.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I smiled at him.

"So tell me about your mom." I said.

"She's wonderful, she kind, thoughtful, smart, beautiful, funny, and she makes the BEST snickerdoodles on this side of the country." The thought of a mother like that made me smile. I wondered if my mom would be like that with me if she could.

'_ofcourse I would Harmony, in fact there will be snickerdoodles waiting for you on your kitchen counter when you get home!'_

"That's so weird!" I accidentally said out loud.

"What? My mom?" Percy looked at me.

"No! I'm sorry, its just this voice in my head. It told me what to say earlier, and just now it said that if my mother could, she'd make me snickerdoodles...I sound crazy I know..."

"No, actually its probably your mother. My dad talks to me sometimes like that. I know, it kind of creeps me out, like their always spying on my thoughts. But hey, I've been clean from porn ever since it started!" I burst out into laughter and he smiled at me.

We got to my willow trees. And there waited Seth.

"Percy, I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but um, I am her protector, and making sure she gets home safely, is apart of MY job description."

"Yeah, but see, I did it without being asked, because I genuinely care about her well being. Not because be her mother dangled a curse over my head." Seth got up in Percy's face then.

"A curse to be sent to Hades, where I would be used as a way to hurt her." He spat through gritted teeth.

"Oh, aren't you honorable? Don't give her that bullshit. You don't care about her. You just don't want to be sent to the underworld."

"Oh and you do?! You just met her! I've been watching over her for the past two years of her life! I LOVE her! You don't know what the hell you're talking about, so how about you shut up!"

"STOP IT SETH!" I shouted, they stopped and looked at me.

"You're acting like a child," I continued, "Seth, you have no right to intervene in my relationship with Percy, especially since you've made it clear that I am nothing but a friend or a protectee or whatever to you. Percy is my friend, my only friend at that, and you need to leave that be. There is no reason for you to be like this." Percy smirked at Seth, and that pissed me off too. "Percy stop smirking, you haven't won anything. He was clearly in the wrong, there is no need for retaliation on your part."

"Harmony, we need to talk. Like now."

"Not tonight Seth, I think you've said enough..." With that, I left them both and walked into my beautiful home. Oddly enough there were snickerdoodles on the counter. I walked into my huge bathroom and lit all the wonderful pink and gold candles. They smelled like Vanilla, my favorite. Then I went up to the loft and picked out an Ed Sheeran CD and settled into a lovely, well deserved, bubble bath. I barely remember putting on my silk pajamas and climbing into my bed, but I remember thinking to myself, I love the feel of silk and this bed is very comforting.


End file.
